


Home

by Dansnotavampire



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Back to Earth, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff, Honestly Just Pure Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: Against all the odds, Warren Kepler wakes up.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously finale spoilers, but basically I was sad about Kepler's death. So I fixed it. Enjoy :)
> 
> I also wrote this in about an hour at lunch so sorry if it's a bit of a mess

Warren Kepler - against all odds - wakes up. He is very aware of the fact that this should not be happening.

He is very aware that he is, in fact, dead. And that dead people don't wake up.

"Hello?" He calls out. "Is anyone there?"

"Hello." A calm voice (one that sounds eerily like Doug Eiffel) replies. "You are Warren Kepler. You were dead. Now you are not. Is there somewhere you want to go?"

He stops, thinks. Thinks about a sarcastic smile, a curly mess of brown hair, lightning quick fingers that are equally capable of creation and destruction.

He thinks of Daniel Jacobi, and he thinks of his burning desire to do the right thing, and he realises that he wants to go home.

"I want to go back to earth. I want to go home. Can you send me there?"

"Where is this... 'home'?"

Oh. He wasn't expecting this. He takes a deep breath, braces himself. He's going to have to admit this.

"There's a man. His name is Daniel Kenneth Jacobi. He is... He is the closest thing to a home that I've got, now. Can you send me to him?"

The voice hums, considering. "Yes. I imagine that we can do that."

Then Warren Kepler blacks out.

He wakes up on a bench in the middle of the night. It's... very surreal. He recognises the streets, just about. One of Daniel's apartments is round here. He gets up, off of the bench, and wanders around the streets, watches the stars move, the sun rise, watches the people wake up and commute to work, or watches them go home to beds and hangovers. It's so normal that it makes his chest hurt.

He digs some money out of his pocket - where it came from, he's not sure, but oh well - and goes to buy coffee; caramel latte for himself, and a horrendously sweet iced & blended choc chip mocha with extra coffee and whipped cream for Daniel. He's not sure how he remembers that, but it doesn't matter.

Daniel Jacobi lives in apartment 593. He is a chemistry professor at the local college, and he does photography in his spare time. Three weeks after he gets off of the Hephaestus, three weeks after he gets home, he gets a knock on the door at almost 10 am on the dot. He folds down the corner of the page he's reading, put down his book, and goes to answer it.

He opens the door to a face he hasn't seen in three weeks. A face he never thought he'd see again. Warren James Kepler is at his door, a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Hey," says Warren. "I got you coffee." He holds out one of the cups: this one has a mountain of whipped cream in it. Daniel takes a sip.

"How the hell did you remember my order?" He asks, because it's easier than asking "How are you alive?"

Warren shrugs. "I just did." He looks so soft, so worn. A gentle smile wanders across his face. "I'm glad I found you," he says. "I- I missed you."

Daniel breathes in a rattling, slightly tearful breath. "I missed you too, fucker," he says, before he envelops Warren in a tight hug, burying his face in his neck. Warren wraps his arms around Daniel, one of his hands cradling the back of his head.

A single tear leaks out of his eye, trailing down his face. "I tried, Daniel. I tried to do the right thing. Please, belie-"

Daniel cuts him off. "Of course I believe you. Of course." Daniel relaxes his embrace, moves his hands up to take Warren's face in his hands. He looks him straight in the eyes, deep brown reflecting the lights from his apartment. He watches as Warren's breath hitches, his tongue flick out to nervously dampen his lips.

He kisses him. He kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, so hard that he can barely breathe. Warren tastes like coffee and whiskey, and his hands grip Daniel's waist like a vice. He doesn't let go when they break apart, press their foreheads together.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to do that," Daniel murmurs.

"I'm glad you did," Warren replies, equally as softly.

They tangle their fingers together, and walk into the apartment. Warren lets a soft puff of air escape through his nose. At Daniel's questioning look, he sighs.

"It's just good to be home."


End file.
